Clear
by AlyzaAnne0225
Summary: Drew and May have know each other since childhood friends. Now Drew started to wear eyeglasses, making his image different to May. Why is it that he's the one who started wearing glasses but she's the one who started to see much clearer? MayXDrew One-shot.


May looked into her school bag to find her history book only to learn that she left it at home. She sighed and started to walk towards her childhood friend, Drew's classroom to borrow his. As she walked down to the classroom, she heard some girls gossiping.

"What, you haven't seen him? That person from section two?" a girl with long midnight blue hair announced, shocked that her other friend who had orange colored hair tied into her signature side ponytail didn't know about the guy yet.

The carrot head shook her head, proving to her friend that she hasn't seen him yet. "You're so late on hearing about the latest gossips Misty!" she whined, looking at her friend, Misty, sympathetically.

Misty pouted as she heard that. "It's not as if I'm interested with gossips like you Dawn!" she retorted, glaring at the ever so sweat dropping Dawn.

"Fine, fine. I've seen him wear glasses for the first time! He's super handsome you know!" Dawn commented, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling brightly.

"Dawn you have a boyfriend." Misty stated, making Dawn pout cutely.

May trudged along, not wanting to hear the fight between the two girls anymore. "Eh? A handsome boy who wears glasses in Section two?" she muttered, opening the door to the classroom of section two, only to bump into someone's back.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" she apologized as she rubbed her nose. She looked up and her eyes widened considerably. She felt an anxious beating in her chest as she stared at the person in front of her. _But this person is…_

The person sighed and turned around to face Leaf. "Only an idiot would come in barging like this. Your such an idiot." He stated, looking at May while fixing his glasses properly.

_A face that's been familiar since my childhood, __**Drew**__. _"You're now wearing glasses…" she commented, pointing to his clear, oval glasses.

"Yeah, cause I couldn't see the blackboard clearly from here." He answered, sitting on his chair as May followed him.

"Oh, umm… Can I borrow your textbook for History? I kind of left it at home." She explained while stuttering. _Now I'm making myself look more like of an idiot!_

"Forget it. You haven't grown up a bit." He replied, smirking at her.

"Dre-Drew you're so mean!" she pouted, glaring at Drew who only smirked at her again. Drew had always teased her whenever possible. And that made her pissed off naturally.

"Oh, is that how you treat someone your asking favor from?" he asked, flipping his ridiculously colored green hair. Waving his textbook in front of her, he smirked as May sighed.

"I'm sorry! Please lend it to me, Lord Drew." She stated, her eyes looking at the ground as she didn't want to see Drew's face or otherwise she could kill him on the spot if his expression pissed her off.

"Now you know good." He commented, smacking May lightly on her head with the textbook. She took if from him while mumbling Grasshead as she took off the classroom.

**-TIME SKIP- AFTER SCHOOL-**

_The two of us have known each other since we were little. We live near each other so our mother are really close. Naturally we did a lot of things together. So now we're very used to each other._

She bit on her vanilla flavored ice cream and sighed. "It seems that his overall image changed after wearing glasses…" she mumbled, string off at space.

Her mother, Caroline turned to her while she was washing the dishes and smiled. "Oh… Are you talking about Drew?" she asked.

"Does wearing eyeglasses fit him? Has he become more handsome?" she asked as she squealed, imagining Drew's image after wearing glasses.

May was puzzled. "Are you saying that wearing eyeglasses improves a man's appearance and this applies to Drew too?" she asked, biting another piece of her ice cream as she looked at her mpther with a confused expression on her face.

Caroline had a blank expression on her face before breaking into fits of laughter. "Hahahaha! Don't tell me that even though you're always around him, you haven't noticed?" she asked, tears coming right out of her eyes.

May drew another confused expression and Caroline laughed harder. "Drew is obviously good-looking!" she commented, pointing her hand up before breaking into another fits of laughter.

May's eyes widened as she realized something. _If what those girls were saying was true…_ An image of Drew wearing eyeglasses, sparkling with confidence came into her mind and she accidentally dropped her ice cream on the floor, making a huge mess.

"No, no, no! What was I thinking? That's SO not going to happen! That… That's just…" she muttered to herself as she panicked and waved her hand as if talking to someone to indicate that she was wrong.

_**It's all because of the eyeglasses!**_

**-TIME SKIP-AT SCHOOL-**

"A photo?" Drew asked as he stared at May who followed behind me after going down the stairs.

May nodded. "Mom wanted to see how you look like with your glasses on. I know, it's just annoying." She stated, rubbing the back of her head while holding her red cellphone in front of him as she shrugged.

"Huh? You've seen me already right? Was it really your mom that said that?"

What do you mean? What are you implying!"

"Is that all to it?"

"EH?"

"Liar."

"Huh!"

"Show me proof." he demanded, handing out his hand to her.

May pouted and handed over her cellphone that consisted of her mother's text to take drew's picture for her. "This guy…" she mumbled. _His srcasm hasn't changed a bit. How can you consider this guy 'handsome' at all?_

"So let's get over with it and take the photo!" she exclaimed, pulling Drew by his sleeve. Drew was startled and ended up falling a bit until his head bumped with May's head. His eyes widened and he immediately pulled himself away from May by pushing her head away from him.

"What- What the! It hurts!" she commented, glaring at Drew menacingly.

"It's too troublesome to take the photo."

"But my mom…" May insisted.

Drew sighed as he fixed his glasses. "Actually, we won't fit in the photo that way, June." he stated, smirking at May who had her jaw dropped.

"I'm May! Not June Grasshead!"

"Yeah, yeah. This time don't lean in too much okay? My arm's a little short…" he commented, pulling May beside him as she took their photo.

May recalled her mother's words. _I'd like to see you with Drew more. Do you know why he is acting like a boy? _May shook her head upon that question and positioned her camera. Drew then suddenly took her cell phone away from her with his much longer arm.

May's eyes widened. _Oh…? He was saying…? But his arm is actually longer. And he's a lot taller too. The gap between us is increasing isn't it? _Their reflection showed in May's cell phone. May was looking at him intently. She began to turn her head to look at him, him doing the same thing. Their eyes widened as they realized that their faces were only inches apart from each other.

Drew dropped her cell phone and moved away. There was an awkward silence… "Gla-glasses…" she mumbled, blushing as she looked down the ground so he couldn't see her face. "Take off your glasses!"

"Huh?"

"I said take off your glasses! Quick!" She began to move back, not noticing the stairs behind her. Eventually, her right foot had no more ground to step on so her balance wavered and she started to fall down.

_This isn't good… The reason he called me an idiot…_

Drew's eyes widened and as if on instinct, his arms stretched out to grab May. They fell down from the stairs as he protected May from having injuries.

"Ow…Ow…Ouch…" May mumbled as her vision blurred. Her eyes widened when she saw Drew on top of her. "He…Hey! May! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked, her glasses blown off from their fall as a worried expression appeared on his face.

May blushed many different shades of red.

"Ow…" she mumbled, causing Drew to get alert.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, concern noticeable from his voice.

May clutched her chest as she blushed, her sapphire blue eyes gleaming. _This is making my heart go all crazy…! _"…Chest."

"Ch-Chest?" Drew stuttered, his emerald green eyes widening at her statement.

_Maybe it wasn't just the glasses…_

"Huh?" Drew mumbled, confused as to why she said 'chest.'

_After all…_

_**~END~**_


End file.
